A Forbidden Love
by DramioneCullen94
Summary: Can love really concur everthing? What happenss when a forbidden love occurs? Will it drive a wedge between two friends and family? The scenes that were missing from the Half-Blood Prince. Narcissa and Lucius will come into later chapters :)
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

_**So I thought I would try my hand at a Harry Potter Fanfiction After writing CSI fanfics and getting really good reviews I thought 'why not?' So I hope you enjoy this story. Please review. **_

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Hogwarts**

"Now as you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight and you have the right to know why. Once there was a young man, who like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, slept under its roofs. He seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name; 'Tom Riddle'_"_. Murmuring erupted among the students but Dumbledore didn't wait for everyone to quiet down he simply continued. "Today, of course, he's known all over the world by another name, which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute, perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, their greatest weapon... is you." Dumbledore stopped talking for a moment. The grand hall was deadly silent and everyone looked with keen interest at their headmaster. That was, everyone except Draco. Draco Malfoy seemed to be in a world of his own as he sat there with his head in his hand. Even the beautiful Pansy Parkinson couldn't get his attention. He didn't even seem to realise that the whole Slytherin table erupted into applause and cheers when it was revealed that Snape had became the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Draco just remained staring at the same spot on the wooden table through the whole 'welcome' speech.

"Just something to think about" Dumbledore continued. "Now off to bed...pip pip" he concluded. The whole hall broke out into streams of chatter as individuals chatted amongst themselves. Everyone got up to leave the hall at the same time eager to talk to each other in the comforts of their common rooms. Draco was the last to stand as he had still been staring at the table. It was the noise of the room that brought him back to reality, and he stood up and left the hall in silent leaving a bewildered, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy behind him.

In the Slytherin common room Draco became cornered by Pansy. She sat next to him on the Slytherin Green sofa in front of the fire and grabbed his hand. This irritated Draco as he couldn't understand why she thought they were ever dating. The only good thing about her was that she was a pure blood and that his parents approved of her as a suitable future wife. It didn't matter to them that she was the most annoying person he has ever met, as long as she's pureblood, she is marriage material.

"Are you okay Draco" Pansy asked rubbing her thumb across his hand. Draco just stared into the fire completely unaware of anything around him. "Please talk to me" she begged.

"I don't want to talk Pansy" Draco said pulling his hand from hers.

"What do you want then?" she asked still concerned and grabbed his hand again which he had placed on his lap.

"I want you to leave me alone" he half shouted at her as he stood up and pulled his hand away from her for the second time. The common room had gone silent as everyone turned to look at Draco and Pansy. Pansy turned red at the fact that her rejection had been made public. "What are you all looking at you nosey squibs" she shot at them. They all went back to what they were originally doing as Draco left the room.

"Where are you going Draco" she called after him.

"I'm on prefect duty tonight, not that it is any of your business" he said without even turning to look back at her as he climbed up the dungeon stairs.

5 minutes later Draco found himself at the Great Hall being greeted by Professor Dumbledore, professor Snape and 3 other prefects, one from each house.

"Ahhh Draco, glad you made it, I was beginning to think you had got lost" Dumbledore said. Draco just remained quiet still fuming at Pansy. He didn't understand why he was so angry as it wasn't something that would normally upset him.

"Draco" Dumbledore said.

"Sorry Sir, just a bit tired" he lied.

"Okay, well I'm going to pair you all up and I want you to take 2 floors each, and myself and professor McGonagall will take the remaining floors" Dumbledore said.

"Miss Abbott I would like you to pair yourself with Miss Patil and I would like you to patrol floors 2 and 3" Dumbledore said to each of the girls.

"And Mr Malfoy, I would like you to pair yourself with Miss Granger and patrol floors 4 and 5" he finished. Draco looked up to see the mudblood Granger standing at the far end of the line of prefects. He had been so angry when he arrived that he had only seen the house colours but paid no attention to who the people actually were. Hermione looked almost as annoyed at this idea as he was, but she didn't say anything and he couldn't be bother to argue, he knew it would make no difference anyway. This was going to be a long night.

_**So this is a short first chapter but I am going to work my way through the whole Half-Blood Prince book and then maybe the Deathly Hallows book so bear with it. Please review if you want more. I am going to start writing the next chapter now, but I will not update until I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter **_


	2. A Long Night

_**So here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter. Please review this one as well The more reviews I get the quicker I write **_

**Chapter 2: A Long Night**

They all dispersed from the entrance to the great hall in different directions. Dumbledore head towards the dungeons, McGonagall was heading for the staircase to the 7th floor, Hannah and Padma headed towards the staircase for the 3rd floor and Hermione and Draco kept a metre between them as they headed for the 4th floor. It was whilst walking behind Draco that she noticed that he smelt like he had just brushed his teeth, a that he had an aroma of a new book and that he smelt like a meadow on a sunny spring day, it was heaven for her senses.

Everything was really quiet in the castle. They were no sounds of animals coming from the 'care of magical creatures' classrooms, or the sounds of explosions coming from the charms classrooms as Seamus tried to levitate a feather for the 6th year running. Hermione wondered how many bald birds there were running around due to Seamus still trying to learn how to levitate the feather and failing. You would think after 6 years he would have learnt how to do it by now. At least he had learnt how to turn water into rum after failing several times during his second year, so he can at least drown his sorrows.

"Hurry up Granger, I could crawl quicker than that, let's get this over with" Draco snarled.

'Just ignore him, it'll be over soon' Hermione thought to herself. After 15 minutes of walking around the 4th floor they decided to check the 5th floor. They hadn't said a word to each other since Draco's little dig at her speed. Hermione had been going over the syllabus for transfiguration for this term in her head and was plotting ways she could get Harry and Ron to actually do their homework on time. Last year they had succeeded in losing 30 points each for not doing their homework on time, this year it was going to be different. Half way up the staircase Hermione realised that Draco seemed to be getting tenser, she could even go as far as to say that he looked scared. Was it possible for the mighty Malfoy to feel scared? He had always shown strength and courage when at school but so far this year he had refrained from mingling with anyone.

"Draco" Hermione said. Hermione saw Draco stop for a split second as if he was shocked to hear her voice.

"What" he spat at her as he started walking again.

"I was just wondering if you are okay, you look a little..." Hermione stopped midsentence as she struggled to find the correct word.

"A little what, Granger? Care to finish that sentence?" He shot at her again, this time turning around to face her.

"I was trying to be rude Malfoy I was showing a little concern for you. I simply meant you don't seem yourself. You're not as rude as much as you normally are" she shot back at him as she stared him in his eyes and walked past him on the staircase.

"Well I don't want you _'concern'" _He replied with a hint of sarcasm. "You think you know me Granger and you don't! I think you need to keep your nose out of other people's business! Got it you filthy little mudblood!"

It didn't matter how many times he threw that insult at her it still hurt her a little.

"You know Malfoy, you think you are all cool and really high in power but the truth is, you're a nobody! You are not the chosen one, you are not the best looking in the school, and you are not the cleverest. All you are is a bully. If it weren't for your hate of muggle-borns and half-bloods you wouldn't even be on the map of popularity. All you are known for is your harshness, and I pity you"

"You pity me? I don't want your pity. I don't need anything from you. You don't even belong here. You should be in a muggle school with all the other little muggle's your age. You don't belong here, you never belonged here. You should go back home to mummy and daddy you disgusting little mud-blood"

"Draco I have had enough of your petty insults. Calling me a mudblood isn't going to change the fact that I am better than you in almost everything, and I would rather be a mudblood with loyal friends than a pureblood with friends who follow him around for power any day!" Hermione finished and walked off the staircase to the corridor on the left before Draco could even respond to her insults.

Draco decided to go to the right so he wouldn't have to be near Hermione a second longer than necessary. He knew the quicker they checked the corridors the quicker they could report back to Dumbledore and go back to bed. Hermione and Draco met at the top of the staircase and completely blanked each other. They walked down to the 1st floor where they found Dumbledore checking a few classrooms to ensure they were empty.

"Ahhh Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. Everything okay"

"Yes sir all is well. We have had no trouble and no students out of bed" Hermione replied.

"Good Good, you may retire to your beds for the night. You need to be bright and fresh for your first day of lessons tomorrow"

"Thank You Professor. Goodnight" Hermione said as she turned to walk towards the staircase to go back to the common room leaving Draco with Dumbledore. She could hear the faint whisper of voices and tried to slow down in order to hear more, but the voices got fainter.

'They must be walking down to the dungeons together' Hermione thought. She picked up her pace and climbed the grand staircase to the portrait of the fat lady and climbed through it. She was shocked to see Ron and Harry still up. They were playing chess in the corner of the room.

"Hey guys" Hermione said.

"Hey" they both replied.

"SO how was it?" Ron asked.

"It was awful. Guess who I got paired with" Hermione said as she took off her robes and sat down on the spare chair at the table.

"Snape?" Harry guessed.

"Worse" she relied.

"How can it be worse than Snape?" Ron quizzed.

"Well Malfoy managed" Hermione said displeasingly. "Malfoy made Snape look like a cute bunny rabbit".

"You got paired with Malfoy? Bad luck" Ron said.

"What happened then?" Harry asked.

"We got into a huge fight on the staircase" Hermione said as she moved a bishop for Harry to take Ron's castle.

"Thanks" Harry said smiling.

"Hey!" Ron said.

"What were you fighting about?" Harry asked as they both ignored Ron's pouting and whining.

"I don't really know to be honest. I asked him if he was okay and then we started arguing about blood status and it turned into a 'my wand is better than your wand' argument. It was really immature of me actually. I don't know why I gave him the satisfaction, but he just made me so angry."

Harry just laughed at the thought. They sat there for a few minutes playing chess and discussing the weird ways of Draco until Harry eventually won the game.

"Malfoy's not all bad though" Ron said as they standing up to go to bed. Harry and Hermione just froze.

"What did you just say? Did you just defend Malfoy" Harry asked disgusted.

"No I mean he might be uptight but at least he doesn't cheat at chess!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh Ron for heaven's sake shut up, I won fair and square" Harry said.

"No you didn't, if Hermione hadn't have moved that Bishop I would have been able to checkmate you in three moves with the castle she took" Ron said getting pouty again.

"Okay Ron" Hermione said. "I'm sorry I moved Harry's bishop"

"Not going to change the fact I lost though" Ron said glumly.

"Right! I'm going to bed. I'm tired" Hermione announced.

"Yeah me too" Harry said. They all said their goodnights and went up to the separate bedrooms.

In the Slytherin common room Draco was trying to go to bed but was being lectured by Pansy about humiliating her in front of the whole common room.

"PANSY!" Draco shouted. "I DO NOT WANT TO DATE YOU, I HAVE NEVER WANTED TO DATE YOU NOW WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" Draco walked towards the stairs to his dormitory leaving Pansy shocked. As he entered his bedroom, he was amazed to see Crabbe and Goyle were still awake waiting for him.

"Hey Draco" Crabbe said.

"Hey Guys. I'm really tired, I've had enough of today and I want it to be over, so please NO questions" he said as he climbed into bed. "Goodnight" he said as he closed the curtains around his bed so he could get changed in private.

"Goodnight then" Goyle said in his dopey voice.

_**So this was just a little chapter with a few little things happening, but I promise that once this story gets going it will be really good! Please review and I want at least 8 reviews before I update again. HAPPY HALLOWEEN **_


	3. Amortentia

_**Hey Guys Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter Please review as they really do make me update faster 3 xx**_

_**Chapter 3- A**_**mortentia**

The next morning Draco awoke in his bed feeling as though he hadn't slept at all. He had tossed and turned all night and he couldn't get that mudblood Granger out of his head. All the words she spoke to him kept going round and round in his head. It not that he hated what she had said to him or that he hated what he had said to her, it was the fact that her voice was intoxicating to him and he couldn't get the sound of it out of his head. At that moment the curtain around his bed twitched and Crabbe poked his head inside.

"You're going to be late for breakfast" he said

"Go away Crabbe" Malfoy replied. Crabbe just stood there looking at him.

"Did you not hear me?" Malfoy asked. "I said go away"

"So are you not coming to breakfast then?" Crabbe asked.

"I will come when I am good and ready to come!" Malfoy snapped. "Now go away!"

With that Crabbe withdrew his head from the curtain and Draco heard him mumbling to Goyle. The mumbles grew quieter as they left and then disappeared all together as the door shut. Draco rolled over in the bed and just stared at a small stain on the curtain from where himself and Goyle had endured a midnight feast together on their very first day in Hogwarts. 'Times were so much easier back then' Malfoy thought.

5 minutes later Malfoy eventually decided to get out of bed and get dressed. He grabbed his trousers from the trunk and the bottom of his bed and threw them on. He then rooted around for a clean white shirt and his house tie. Once he was ready for breakfast he threw his cloak on and left his dormitory.

Hermione was up bright and early and was reading her potions book when Harry walked into the common room.

"Hey Hermione" Harry said greeting her.

"Hey" she replied.

"What are you up to?" He asked as he pulled a chair up to the table she was sitting at.

"Reading the potions curriculum for this year" She replied never pulling her head up from her book.

"Do you never stop reading?" Harry chuckled.

"If you want to be the best..." Hermione answered.

They sat in silence for a minute or two whilst Harry looked through the Daily Prophet. Harry groaned.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"Have you read this?" he asked.

"No not yet"

"12 muggles killed as the millennium bridge is destroyed by death eaters" Harry read. "They are putting it down to structural problems"

Hermione put her book down.

"Its awful!" Hermione said disgusted.

"How can they kill people who can't fight back? It doesn't make them powerful it makes them a coward!"

"I know, they are vile people" Harry replied.

Just then Ron walked into the common room still dressed in his pyjamas and his dressing down. His hair way off at all angles and he was yawning his head off.

"He looks like nobody owns him" Hermione laughs. Ron looked around the room for a few seconds before laying his eyes upon harry and Hermione sitting in the corner grinning at him.

"What are you two grinning at?" Ron asked.

"You" Harry laughed

"Me!" Ron said surprised. "Why?"

"You look like nobody owns you" Hermione said grinning.

"Well this is my morning look, and it the new fashion" Ron said grinning back at them.

They all laughed.

"I'm going to go and get ready for breakfast" Ron announced.

10 minutes later all three of them were ready to go to breakfast and they ventured through the portrait hole and onto the grand staircase.

Hermione, Harry and Ron entered the great hall and walked alongside the Gryffindor table before taking their seat at the near top. They mingled with other members of the house before Hermione noticed that Draco was staring at the apple in his hand without actually eating it. Pansy Parkinson seemed to be avoiding him as she was sitting next to him but flirting with another boy on their table. Hermione could hear Harry and Ron talking about the possibility of a new Nimbus 2005 with Dean and Seamus but she couldn't take her eyes from Draco long enough to pay attention to the conversation going on around her.

Draco could feel eyes burning into his head and at first he thought it was going to be Pansy or Crabbe after the argument he had with them but when he looked up he was surprised to see it was Hermione. Even though he had just caught her staring at him she didn't remove her eyes from him. Draco couldn't stop staring at her. She had a confused expression on her face and was looking at him with nothing but wonder in her eyes.

Hermione wondered why she wasn't moving her eyes from his but she just felt paralysed. She was aware that Draco now knew that she was staring at him but she didn't care. At that moment she saw Pansy's head turn to look at her as if wondering why she was staring at her. At that moment Pansy figured out that she was staring at Draco and turned to Draco to query him. Draco, knowing he had been caught moved his head to resume staring at his apply. Hermione couldn't make anything out that she was saying to him but she was just able to make out the word 'mudblood'.

Draco continued to stare at Hermione and was made aware of the fact that Pansy had turned to look at him when her hand knocked against his leg making him jump. He moved his eyes back down to the apple as he listened to Pansy mumble on.

"What are you staring at the mudblood for?" Pansy queried. Draco remained silent. "Are you plotting against her and her friends" she asked with a hint of mischief in her tone.

"No" Draco simply replied. "And I wasn't staring at her, I was scanning the room when I noticed she was looking at our table" . Draco knew Pansy didn't believe him but he didn't care. Pansy continued to stare at him for a few seconds before turning her back on him again and resuming her conversation with the boy sitting next to her.

After breakfast was over they all dispersed into the corridors and made their way to their next lesson. Hermione had potions class with the new Professor Slughorn, whereas Harry and Ron both had free periods. Hermione walked into the class and saw a few Gryffindor's dotted around the room and was aware of a group of Slytherin's in the corner. Draco was one of them and he was just standing there staring at a cauldron whilst Pansy spoke to a couple of boys in their house. At that moment, Professor Slughorn walked in and brought the class to order. He set a few cauldrons onto the desk and told the students to gather around. As usual, the Gryffindor pupils stood on one side and the Slytherin students stood on the other. Hermione decided to stand by a girl named Lavender Brown as she was the only person who she had ever really spoken to during her stay at Hogwarts.

"So today we will be looking at 3 different potions and then we will attempt to make one ourselves" Professor Slughorn began. Before he had the chance to continue Harry and Ron walked into the classroom and informed the teacher than Professor McGonagall had given them permission to take potions.

"Very well, take any supplies you need from the cupboard over there" Professor Slughorn said pointing at the cupboard on the north wall. Hermione observed the boys as they walked towards the cupboard and appeared to fight over something in there. Hermione rolled her eyes at them. They then came over and joined the group.

"Can someone tell me what this potion is?" Professor Slughorn asked.

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss..."

"Granger" Hermione replied. Hermione stood forward and approached the cauldron.

"This is _veritism, it's a truth telling potion and anyone who consumes it has no choice but to tell the truth" Hermione began. "This second potion is _Amortentia. It is said to be the most powerful love potion in the world. It is said to smell different to each person depending upon what attracts them the most. For example, I smell minty tooth paste, new books and the smell of a meadow". Hermione stopped as she felt she had said too much. She took her place back in the line between Lavender and Neville. - "For example, I smell minty tooth paste, new books and the smell of a meadow" Hermione said. Draco looked up at her and knew there was something behind that remark but he couldn't quite but his finger on it. He watched as Hermione took her place between Neville and Lavender before Professor Slughorn informed them about Liquid Luck, and the task they would be doing. "Now go to your desk and turn to page 17 in your books and make the potion. Whoever makes the best draught of living death will win the vial of Felix Felicis" Professor Slughorn said. With that the whole class dispersed into different directions and took their place at the desk. There was the sound of cutting and groaning as people couldn't figure out how to extract the juices from the stone. 20 minutes later everyone was ready to hear the results of the potions. Draco looked over in Hermione's direction to see her hair bushier than he had ever seen it. He had to grin at it, she looked ridiculous.

_**Okay guys, so what do you think? This was a really long chapter and kind of slow in places but I hope you like it Please review as they really do make me write quicker xx 3 **_


	4. Vanishing Cabinet

_**How long has it been?! I am so sorry! I have started University as a nurse so I literally have no free time! I am going to try and update at least once a month from now on if people continue to read and review!**_

_**Chapter 4 – Vanishing Cabinet**_

"The potion goes to Harry Potter! This is by far the best potion of I have ever seen. One drop could kill us all' professor Slughorn said as he presented Harry with the vial of Felix Felicis.

'Perfect Potter' Malfoy thought. 'He has it so easy, what with being the CHOSEN one'.

Draco was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't relaise that everyone was beginning to pack their things up ready for morning break. Draco quickly said to work tidying up as he didn't want to be left alone in the room with this idiot of a potions teacher. He was just beginning to clean the cauldron when he was aware that Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle had all left without him.

"Charming!" Malfoy muttered.

"Sorry?" A voice said from behind him.

Draco turned around to become face to face with Hermione.

"I didn't say anything" He spat

"Sorry I thought I heard something" she replied as she put her advanced potions book back into her bag and began to leave the room. As she got to the doorway she turned to look at Draco and saw that he had sat back down on his stool, was squinting his eyes and was rubbing his forehead with his left hand. She opened her mouth to say something but after the outburst on the stairs she thought against it and quietly left the room as to not make it apparent that she had spied on him.

'He looks like this has the weight of the world on his shoulders' Hermione thought as she ascended the stairs from the Dungeons to the Ground Floor. Was this compassion for Draco that she was feeling?

Draco sat at his potions desk for a minute or two trying to massage his forehead to get rid of the headache that he could feel coming on. He was aware that the mudblood was watching him but he couldn't understand why. He was going to snap as her but decided against it. He had already lost too many friends already and this was only the first day of lessons. If he continued like this then there would be nobody left to talk to. He had never felt so alone. He heard her try to quickly slip away before he noticed her. He glanced up just to see her frizzier than usual hair disappear up the spiral case opposite the potions classroom door. He breathed a sigh and started to gather his books up into his bag. Once everything was cleaned, put away and packed into his bag he got up and took the same path Hermione had just taken.

He came to the top of the stairs where he was greeted with the sight of Pansy Parkinson flirting with a final student. He rolled his eyes are walked past them. He was aware that Pansy stopped flirting to look at him for a few seconds before continuing to flirt with the boy who looked like he couldn't care less about her.

'Is she trying to make me jealous?' he thought to himself. 'I don't know when she will understand that I actually do not have even the slightest bit of emotion for her. Well other than hate and annoyance but I think she is finally picking up on that.

He continued to his next lesson. The day seemed to drag the worse the headache got and he was tired of watching Pansy practically flirting with every boy she saw. It dawned on him then that she was flirting with Half-Bloods. He smirked. He could use that on her later. That night as he was descending the staircase from 2nd floor he glanced out the window and saw what appeared to be 3 separate tunnels of black smoke attempt to enter the castle. They ricocheted off an unseen force and disappeared into the distance as if giving up.

'Deatheaters' he thought to himself as he felt a lump rise in his thought. He actually began to feel anxious about what the coming months had to offer. He decided that he needed to get back to the dormitories. It was the only place in the castle that he felt remotely safe.

As he entered the common room he saw Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle sitting on the sofa. They all appeared to be talking but stopped suddenly when they saw his enter. He decided that he didn't have the energy for an argument tonight so he continued upstairs to his dorm. As he entered the room he was aware of his owl sitting on the windowsill by his bed. What the owl saw Draco he began tapping on the window with his beak. Draco sighed and walked over the open the window to let him in. The bird flew in and landed on his bed. Draco noticed that there was a scroll tied to his leg.

'What you go for me boy?' Draco asked. He liked owls, they were the one thing in his life that didn't judge him or make him feel worthless. He untied the scroll from leg and read.

'_**Draco, there is a vanishing cabinet in the room of requirements that we told you about before you started back at Hogwarts, you were told to fix it and we are still waiting for you to even look at it. What is taking so long! The Dark Lord is a patient man. Bellatrix'**_

Draco sat down on his bed and felt like crying. 'Can't I just have 5 minutes to myself' he thought to himself.

He decided he had better reply to his aunt before things got ugly. Well uglier than usual.

'_**I tried to go to the room of requirements yesterday night but I was put on prefect duty and I was paired with the mudblood granger so I didn't get chance. I am going to try again tonight. Draco'.**_

He rolled the parchment up and attached it to his leg. An owl with a small but of parchment on his leg drew less attention than an owl with a big letter in its beak.

"Get this back home tonight otherwise Aunt Bellatrix will have both of our heads" he said to the owl.

With that the owl flew off out the window and Draco watched him disappear into the white sky. Snow was on its way.

Draco decided he couldn't go to the Room of Requirements yet as people were still wondering the corridors. He decided to wait until tonight when everyone was back in the common rooms for the night. This gave him 3 hours to kill before he had to leave. He knew he had a ton of homework to do but this headache was killing him. He decided to have a lie down on his bed and try to get some rest.

He must have fell asleep as when he woke up it was dark outside his window. He had a moment of panic when he thought it was the next day and he had slept through the night. 'Bella is going to kill me' he thought to himself. He sat up and looked around and saw that Crabbe and Goyle still hadn't came to bed so it must just be a few hours after he fell asleep. He decided to get up and leave for the room of requirements. He grabbed an apple from his bag that he never ate at dinner and ventured down the stairs to the common room.

He didn't acknowledge anyone and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going" Pansy shouted across the common room.

Draco felt his annoyance raising for her. 'What has it got to do with her' he asked himself.

"Prefect duties" Draco simply said as he exited the room not looking back to see Pansy's reaction.

"There aren't any prefect duties tonight" he heard Crabbe say as he left the room.

'Thanks Crabbe! Much appreciated' He thought to himself.

"Maybe he's having an affair with that MudBlood" Pansy sneered.

"URGH, its disgusting to even think about" he heard Goyle reply .

He heard them start laughing at the 'joke' as he walked to the staircase to find the seventh floor.

It took him 10 minutes to get there but he eventually reached the spot where the door would appear. He stood in front of the wall, closed his eyes and thought about what he needed. He heard the wall start to crack and opened his eyes as the door appeared. He pulled the door open and entered the room. He pulled the door shut behind him and the door disappeared from sight. It was dark inside, and smelt like dust and old things. He could hear an old tune playing somewhere in the room but it kept jumping. He removed the apple from his pocket and threw it in the air a few times and caught it. He made his way deeper into the room until he saw it. A big wardrobe type silhouette covered in an old sheet. He moved towards it and pulled the sheet off. Decades of dust rose into the air. He took a moment to admire the beauty of it. He realised that at that moment, something so beautiful was about to aid something so evil.

He placed the apple inside the cabinet and closed the door. He closed his eyes and willed the apple to find its sister cabinet in Borgin and Burkes. He opened the door to see if it had worked. The apple was still in the same position he had left it. He tried a few more times before he gave up.

'It needs fixing' he sighed.

"Reparo" he said pointing his wand at the cabinet. Nothing happened. He knew it was a long shot but it was worth a try.

Draco decided to leave the cabinet for tonight and do some research in the library tomorrow on how to fix it.

'I will have to write to Bellatrix tomorrow and explain. Means I won't have to deal with her letters as much' He thought to himself.

He put the apple back in his pocket and made his way to the door. He exited the room and closed the door behind him. He turned around to see _'her'_ standing in front of him just observing him.

_**I'm sorry the chapter isn't very long but I needed to update for you. Who is 'her'? Pansy, Bellatrix, Hermione, Narcissa or somebody else? Please review and I will try to update tomorrow! But you will have 1 or 2 more chapters before Monday!**_

_**There is also a rumour that someone has stolen my story. This is NOT true! I have given permission for them to publish it on their page too as she is my BETA reader for a different story so please no nasty reviews calling people thieves as it isn't nice and it isn't rue.**_


	5. Her

_**So here is the next chapter as promised. Please review my chapters as I don't know if anyone is enjoying the story /3 If not then I will stop writing it and write a different story for you all **_____

**Chapter 5 – 'Her'**

Draco just stood there looking at her.

"What are you doing here" she asked him.

He didn't have to explain to her. If he wanted to be here he could be!

"I could ask you the same thing" he threw back at her.

"I was just walking back the common room when I saw you walk down here".

"And you thought you would follow me" he nastily asked.

"I wondered where you were going and if you were okay" she answered back trying to keep her tone of voice as nice as she could.

"And what do you care you filthy mudblood?" he asked as he started to walk towards her.

Hermione took a step back.

"I'm not like you Draco, unlike you I actually care about people. It's called being nice! You should try it sometime!" and with that she turned and walked away.

Draco just stood there and watched her walk away. He could feel his blood boiling.

"Mudblood" he muttered under his breath.

He made his way to the grand staircase and watched as Hermione disappeared behind the portrait of the Fat Lady.

'So that's where the Gryffindor Common Room is' he thought to himself.

He made his way down the staircase and down to the dungeons. He gave the password to the portrait and entered the common room. As he entered he saw that Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were all still in the same places as when he left. He rolled his eyes at their laziness.

He decided he would at least to attempt to engage in their conversation.

"Guess who I bumped into" he said in a disgusted tone as he sat down next to Pansy on the sofa.

All three looked up at him as if he was a complete stranger to them.

"You're back then" Crabbe said.

"Nothing gets past you does it Crabbe!" he replied.

"How was prefect duties" Pansy asked in a 'I know you lied' tone.

"It was boring as usual. But guess who I bumped into"

"You know who?" Goyle asked eagerly.

"Yes Goyle, I bumped into You Know Who in the corridors and came to tell you lot! How did you guess?" he replied sarcastically.

"Really?" Goyle asked.

"NO! not really you idiot. The mudblood granger" Draco said clearing things up.

All three of them looked at each other and smirked. He wondered what there joke was. Then he remembered the snide remark from them earlier just before he left.

"Something funny?" he spat.

"No" Pansy quickly replied and they all stopped laughing.

"I've had enough of this" Draco said as he stood and made his way towards the dorms.

"What's his problem" Pansy asked as if she was innocent in all of this.

Draco nearly turned around to say something but decided against it. He just didn't have the energy for an argument anymore.

Hermione entered the common room and the portrait swung shut behind her. She made her way over to where Harry and Ron were sitting chatting. She was taken aback when she saw Harry actually reading a text book!

'I've taught him well' she smiled to herself.

She sat on the floor and picked up the newspaper.

Ron and Harry looked at each other before Ron cleared his throat. Hermione looked up from the paper and glared at him.

She swallowed loudly. He was scared to ask.

"Are you okay Hermione, you were gone for an awfully long time" Ron eventually asked.

Hermione seemed to breathe out slowly as if to calm herself before replying.

"Yes thank you Ron. I just ran into Malfoy and we had a huge argument again" she replied and looked back at her paper.

"You ran into Malfoy? At this time of night?" Harry quizzed.

"Yes it was rather bizarre actually. He was in the Room of Requirements" she replied.

"Really?" Ron asked as if someone had told him that he had won the wizard lottery. Hermione could see this excited him a little.

"Yes. He was in there for at least 20 minutes. I watched him go in and waited outside whilst he did whatever he was doing in there. He was rather shocked to see me actually. He just stood there staring at me" She replied looking confused.

"Did you find out what he was doing in there" Ron asked hopefully.

"No I asked if he what he was doing there and he shouted a lot of abuse at me before I walked off".

"That's it?" Ron asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Yes Ron, that's it" She assured him.

After that he seemed to lose interest and went back to studying a game of chess he was playing against himself in an attempt to perfect his game.

"Wonder what he was doing then" Harry said not taking his eyes up from the potions book. Hermione noticed this.

"What has gotten into you. I mean you're actually reading a text book and I haven't had to beg you!"

Harry shrugged, "It's a lot now interesting now Snape isn't teaching it"

This seemed to satisfy Hermione's curiosity and she went back to her paper. She couldn't help wonder what Draco was doing though. There must be something in that room that he was so interested in. She decided she needed to find out.

At around 11:30pm the common room was empty and everyone had gone to bed. Hermione snuck down the stairs and out of the portrait hole. The fat lady wasn't very happy at being disturbed from her sleep and made some vulgar noises as Hermione found her way to the Room of Requirements. She stood outside the room and pictured what she required. The doors slowly appeared and Hermione snuck inside shutting the door behind her.

She stood in the dark room looking around trying to pinpoint anything that she could make out.

"Lumos" she said as her wand lit up the room.

She continued forward. She could hear wings fluttering as if by a butterfly or a moth. She prayed she didn't walk into them. She looked around. She couldn't believe how messy it was. It was so tidy last year when Harry had taught them Defence Against the Dark Arts for Dumbledore's army. Now it was cold, lifeless and it even had an edge of spookiness. She walked deeper into the room, it was eerily silent other than the whisper of wings. She stood in the middle of the room and saw what seemed to be a large wooden cabinet. She walked towards it and inspected it. She noticed it was hollow as she tapped on it. As she reached to open the door she realised that there were fingerprints in the dust as it they were recent. She knew they weren't hers which meant that they were more than likely Malfoys.

'What on Earth would Malfoy be doing with something like this?' she wondered to herself. She was scared to open it. She knew that Draco could be evil at times and was worried what she might find in there. She plucked up the courage and pulled the door open. It was empty. She didn't know if she was delighted it was empty or upset. She closed the door and walked all around the cabinet looking for a clue as to what it could be. She came up empty and decided that she had better get back to the dorms as she knew that a teacher would be along any minute to patrol floor 7. She hastily exited the room and made her way back to the dorm.

The fat lady was really unhappy about being disturbed twice in a matter of half an hour and Hermione left her muttering under her breath as she entered the commonroom. Hermione quickly made her way up to bed and pulled the curtains around it so to have some privacy. She lay on the bed for a long time wondering what the cabinet could be.

She decided she would go to the library tomorrow.

_**Not a great chapter and not very eventful but it was needed! Please review! Thanks to Alice Alee for there view and also to the 178 people who viewed my story! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! If I get at least 2 reviews tonight I WILL update tomorrow!**_


	6. What have I done?

_**Thanks to smellyelli3 for reviewing **____** It means more than you can imagine **____** Here's the next chapter as promised **___

**Chapter 6 – What have I done?**

Hermione awoke early the next morning. The first thing she thought about was that bizarre cabinet that she had found in the room of requirements. She wanted, no, she needed to know what the cabinet was. She looked at her muggle watch and decided that she had enough time to pop to the library before breakfast. She quickly threw her clothes on and got her bag so she didn't need to return to the dorm before breakfast.

She made her way down the stairs from the common room where she found Dean reading the Daily Phrophet.

"You're up early" she said.

"Couldn't sleep" he simply replied with a smile.

"Me neither. Going to go to the library and catch up on some revision" she lied.

"Well have fun" he said jokingly.

"Thanks" she smiled back. "Could you tell Ron and Harry that I will meet them in the great hall for breakfast please?"

"Sure no problem" Dean replied and went back to his newspaper.

Hermione left through the portrait hole and made her way down the Grand Staircase to the third floor. Years of going to the library everyday meant that she could find it with her eyes shut. She entered the room when she realised she hadn't got a clue what she was actually looking for. She decided that she would simply look in magical objects and look under 'cabinet'. She took at least 15 books of the shelves and flipped through them. No such mention of any magical cabinets. She sat back in her chair feeling defeated. She gazed around the library looking for some inspiration. She came up empty.

She stood up rather quickly feeling irritated and gathered her books to put them back on the shelf. She caught sight of the gates that separated the restricted section from the rest of the library.

'Of course' she thought to herself. 'This is Draco, whatever that cabinet is, it is going to be bad! The answer is going to be in the restricted section'. She decided that she would simply ask the librarian if she could enter the restricted section without having a note.

She walked toward Madam Pince who sitting at her desk lost in a book. As Hermione walked closer to her she could see that she was reading Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespear. Madam Pince placed the book face down on her desk as Hermione approached her.

"Good book?" Hermione asked

"Muggles, such hopeless romantics" she smiled. "How can I help you dear"

"I was wondering if there is any chance of getting in the restricted section" Hermione asked in a confident but pleading tone.

"Do you have a pass?" She asked.

"Unfortunately I do not. I simply want to read up about a certain object that I read about of the summer. I have looked in the books in this part of the library but to no avail so I believe it to be in the restricted section" Hermione half lied.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger. You know the rules. You must get a note signed from a teacher before you can enter" she said sympathetically. "What was the object anyway?" she asked curiously.

Hermione froze. Do I tell her? What if the object is used for real dark magic. She doesn't want to be associated with that! She decided to lie.

"Urm, I read about it in the quibbler. It was something to do with a chest that could be bewitched to have some sort of magic".

"Sorry dear, I have never heard of it"

Hermione was glad that Madam Pince had bought the story.

"Okay professor. Thank you for your help anyway"

"No problem dear. Enjoy your day"

"Enjoy your book" Hermione said as she left the library.

Madam Pince pushed her glasses up her nose and resumed her book.

Hermione needed a new plan if she needed that book. She contemplated Harry's invisibility cloak but decided against it. He would want to know what she was up to. The only other option was to get a note from a teacher. But which one?

Draco woke up late. He pulled back the curtains on his bed to see that he was left alone in his room. He was annoyed that Crabbe and Goyle hadn't woke him up.

'All the stuff I help them with and I do for them and they can't even be bothered to wake me for breakfast' he thought to himself angrily.

He got out of bed and got dressed as quickly as he could. He gelled his hair as he always did and went down the great hall for breakfast. He saw Crabbe and Goyle sitting in their usual places with Pansy. He walked over to them a little too quickly. They all sensed something was up. Even some of the other students were aware of this too. Draco sat down next to them.

"Thank you for waking me!" He said with anger in his voice.

"After yesterday we didn't want to risk it" Crabbe said.

Draco kept his mouth shut, he knew where he was coming from but it didn't make him feel any less angry. Whilst Draco was busy picking a croissant apart but not actually eating it, the owls flew in with their mail and morning papers.

His owl landed in front of him and dropped a few envelopes and a small package. He gathered them up, gave the owl a bit of food and it flew away. Draco looked at the letters; they were all from different family members. He decided that these were best opened in private. He gathered his belongings and exited the Great Hall ignoring Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle's protests. He made his way up the stairs and down the deserted corridors until he came to an empty classroom.

He entered it and closed the door behind himself. He opened the package first. It was a bizarre necklace. He looked at the wrappings. Did he pick up some of Pansy's mail by mistake? The wrapping clearly said 'Draco'. A wave of dread washed over him. He knew that this was a task that the Dark Lord had sent for him. He was scared to open the envelopes for fear of what their words might hold.

He studied the envelopes and saw that there was one from his father, one from his mother and one from Bellatrix. He decided to open his mothers first so as to cushion the blow.

"_**Draco,**_

_**I hope you are well. I gather by now that you will have received the package holding the 'you know what'. I don't know if it will make sense to you but it is the task that the Dark Lord has set for you. You must be careful. No-one must find out it was you. If they do, Iamscared as to what 'he' might do!.**_

_**Please be careful my son,**_

_**Mum"**_

Draco looked at the letter. Well that didn't help. If anything it made him more anxious. He thought his mother would have kind words of reassurance instead of telling him that people may die if he fails. He took a few moments to pull himself together and opened Bellatrix's.

"_**Draco**_

_**The package you have received is to help you achieve your mission. You must curse it with the spell we talked about before you boarded the Hogwarts Express. You must then ensure that YOU DO NOT TOUCH the necklace after the curse has been placed upon it. If you do it will kill you. Put some witch or wizard under the imperius curse and order her to take it to Dumbledore! When he opens it, your mission will be completed and we will be ready for world domination!"**_

Draco felt more dread than he had ever felt before. So this is actually happening. He knew he would have to kill Dumbledore, but now? So soon? He looked at the necklace and sighed. He looked at his father's letter, picked it up and opened it.

"_**DO NOT FAIL"**_

'Is this it?' Draco thought. He felt like crying. He screwed the letter up and placed it on the table.

"Incendio" he shouted and his father's letter went up in flames. He stood watching it. Picturing all his anger being burnt away. As the fire went out he turned to the necklace. Raised his wand and cursed it. He wrapped it up in fresh wrappings and put it in his bag.

That afternoon after lessons had finished he made his way to Hogsmead alone. He knew the best chance of finding someone to deliver it was here. He saw the bar worker throw some rubbish out the back of the Three Broomsticks and he took his opportunity. He grabbed the door just before it shut as the bar tender re-entered the building. He pulled it open and snuck inside. He decided to linger in the shadows and wait for a victim. He felt like a wolf hunting its prey. He must have stood there for 10 minutes when he noticed that Gryffindor girl who was on the Quidditch team. He thought he remembered her name as 'Bell' but he couldn't be sure. He followed her into the girls bathroom and ensured they were alone before he locked the door with his wand behind them.

Katie turned around when she heard the door lock shut behind her. She saw Draco standing there. He didn't know whether to be scared or confused. She decided a little of both would suffice.

"Malfoy. What are you doing here" she asked. Her voice gave no inkling on fear away.

"My job" he said as a lump rose in his throat. 'How can I do this?' He thought to himself.

Katie looked beyond confused.

"I'm sorry" Draco said as he raised his wand.

Katie's face was pure fear now nothing else. She didn't even try to reach for her wand. She just waited for death to come.

"Imperius" Draco shouted.

Katie's face calmed instantly as the spell took hold.

Draco took the package containing the necklace out of his inside jacket pocket and gave it to Katie.

"You must not open it, you must not let anyone else touch it. This is to be given to Dumbledore straight away. You will tell him that it is a gift from you. Do you understand" Draco said trying to sound forceful but it sounded more pitiful than anything.

"Yes" Katie simply replied not a trace of emotion in her tone or etched upon her face.

"Good, now go" Draco said as he unlocked the door.

Katie exited the bathroom and made her way back to the booth where her friend was sitting. Draco quickly slipped out of the pub and walked quickly away heading back to Hogwarts.

He had been walking for 5 minutes when he finally reached the front courtyard to Hogwarts. He felt sick. This time tomorrow Dumbledore will be dead and Death eaters will have a hold of Hogwarts. He needed to escape. He was going to lock himself in his bedroom and ignore the world. As Draco stood forward to enter the castle he heard the blood curdling scream. His head snapped around to look back to where he had just came from. That's when he saw it. Katie's lifeless body convulsing in agonising pain. He watched as she fell to the ground and disappeared from site.

'What have I done' he thought with a horrified look on his face.

_**What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! I am only getting 1 review a chapter and I am in 2 minds as to whether I should continue this story or not?!**_


	7. Silhouettes

_**Hey Guys **____** Thank you to all who sent me private reviews **____** It means a lot to me! 3 Here's the next chapter**_

_**Chapter 7 – Silhouettes **_

'What have I done?'

Draco looked at the crowd of people gathering around the lifeless body on the floor.

'I've killed her' he thought. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned on his heel quickly and entered the castle through the doors. He made his way to the dungeons and into the common room. Thankfully the common room was empty and he was able to escape to the bedroom without people seeing him in the delicate state. He opened the door and was relieved to see the room empty. He closed the door behind himself and used a locking spell on it so no-one could enter if they came back. He flopped onto his bed and began to cry. He held his head in his hands as the tears streamed down his face. He hated himself. Why did he do it? Not only has he failed the Dark Lords task but he has killed Katie Bell. There will be an investigation. He will go to Azkaban. The tears would not stop flowing. He hated the fact that he was so out of control of his body. He never wanted this. He was never given the choice, it was forced upon him like so many other things.

Why couldn't life be easier? Why did he have to be born into this family. Why did his father have to be so proud and pompous?. He never understood why his mother married him. She couldn't love a man who chose power, wealthy and greed over love surely. He then remembered. He was pureblood, the only reason they married was for blood status not for love. For a moment he actually felt sorry for them. He had a crazy aunt who would quite happily sleep with Voldemort given half the chance and the darkest wizard of all time is currently lodging in his house threatening his family if he screws up.

A wave a fear flooded through him.

'I failed' he thought to himself. 'How is 'he' going to retaliate? Is he going to hurt my mother, or worse kill her?' A fresh wave of tears streamed down his face. The thought of his mother's lifeless dead corpse on the floor of Malfoy Manor terrified him. How can he fix this? He could only think of one way.

Draco made his way to the library. He presented Madam Pince with the note that Severus had signed for him on the first day of term to look at 'potions'. Madam Pince unlocked the restricted section and allowed Draco to enter. Draco walked towards the potions section in case Madam Pince was watching him. Once there he pretended to take out a book and look at it. He glanced up from it in order to check he wasn't being watched. Madam Pince was sitting at her desk reading some book he had never heard of. He couldn't make it out but from the look of the cover it was called 'Ronoe and Jillet'?

'Must be some foreign book' he thought to himself before making his way over to the section he needed. He took 4 books down from the shelf and opened them to find what he needed. He found the page he needed and read on.

"_**Vanishing Cabinets**_

_**A pair of **__**Vanishing Cabinets**__** will act as a passage between two places. Objects placed in one cabinet will appear in the other. The cabinets seem to ward off all known defensive spells. If one cabinet is broken, a transferred object is trapped in a kind of limbo; repairing it seems to be a very difficult task. Vanishing Cabinets were highly popular during the First Wizarding War; in the event of a Death Eater attack, one could simply disappear to the other cabinet until the danger had passed.**_

He knew this wasn't going to be easy. He tore all the pages about vanishing cabinets out of the book and left the library.

By the time he had left, night had fallen on the castle. The corridors were empty. He supposed this was to do with Katie. He quickly changed his train of thought for fear of crying again. He couldn't understand why he, Draco Malfoy, was crying over a half blood. This isn't how he was raised he knew better but yet something deep down in him did care.

He made his way up the staircase to the seventh floor and located the Room of Requirements. As usual the door appeared in a few seconds and he entered the room. He ventured in the room quickly and found the cabinet quicker than ever due to his sheer determination. He sat down in front of it began to read some of the abstracts he had found. He decided to try and use a summoning spell to see if he could get anything to come through it but to no avail.

He could feel himself getting frustrated. He placed the apple into the cabinet.

"Harmonia Nectere Passus." He whispered. He opened the door and the apple was still there. Exactly where he had left it. He slammed the door shut in frustration. A moment later there was a crash behind him. He turned round expecting to see Potter. He couldn't see anything or anyone.

"Who's there?" he shouted with a hint of fear in his voice. Draco Malfoy scared. Who would have thought it?

He listened but there was no response.

"Show yourself you coward" he shouted again. 'That felt rich coming from you' he thought.

He stood for a few moments and he was about to shout again when he saw a movement from the corner of the room. He raised his wand expecting it to be Potter. He couldn't make out who it was but it wasn't right shaped silhouette to be Potter. This was a woman.

"Pansy what the hell are you doing here. When are you going to understand that I don't want you?"

"I'm not Pansy" the silhouette replied.

He knew that voice. Where did he know if from?

He watched as the silhouette moved closer to him through the shadows. She, whoever she was, was still dark and covered in blackness.

She finally stepped into the light.

"You" he simply said.

_**I know this is a small chapter but I needed to leave it there. I didn't want to drag it out. I promise interaction between Draco and Hermione in the next chapter for those who are begging me for it! **_____


	8. I'm Not a Killer!

_**Hey Everyone. So it has been forever since I last updated this story and I have missed it so much! I honestly gave up on this story as no-one was reviewing so please review otherwise I might just srap it. Thanks Love you all! **__** x**_

_**Chapter 8 – I'm not a killer!**_

A deafening silence rang through the room.

"What did you say" he asked more calmly now.

"You know what I said"

'I can't do this now' he thought. His eyes were threatening to spill tears over them again. He's done for. They are going to kill his parents. Granger won't keep her mouth shut.

"I did nothing of the sort" he shouted trying to sound angry. He tried to walk past her and leave the room declaring this argument over. Hermione didn't agree with this. She grabbed his arm.

"Draco please stop" she said kindly. "I'm not judging you"

Draco went to pull his arm from her hand but after hearing her words he decided to just stop and listen. Hermione dropped her hand and waited a few moments before speaking.

"I know you did it Draco and so does Ron and Harry. The difference between me and them is that I want to understand why." She continued.

Draco felt sick with the thought of the 'Golden Trio' knowing his secret.

"If you know then why haven't you told Dumbledore or McGonagall on me?" He asked still with his back to her trying to call her bluff.

"We have. Well rather, Harry has" she replied. "No-one believed him though. I have to say I didn't really believe him but I saw you shortly after the incident leaving the dungeons, and your eyes were red as if you'd been crying and I figured it out" she concluded.

"Well go and tell everyone then. Tell everyone I killed Katie Bell. I didn't even know her full name. I just guessed it" he said as a lump rose in his throat as he tried to force back the tears welling in his eyes. He would keep some shred of dignity as he bore all to a woman who he had despised since the day they met.

"Killed?" Hermione asked with shock in her voice.

"Yes killed do you want me to spell it out for you" he shouted at her as he turned to face her.

"Oh Draco" she said sympathetically. "You honestly believe you killed her don't you?"

"I know I killed her. I watched it happen"

"Draco, Katie isn't dead. I mean she's really hurt but she's not dead" Hermione explained.

"She's not dead?" Draco asked as a strangled sob.

"No. She's in St Mungo's hospital recovering"

The relief was too much to bear. He allowed a tear to roll down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. He refused to let Granger see any type of emotion.

"Why do you do that?" she asked.

"What?"

"Pretend you don't care when you clearly do?" she replied.

Draco just stated at her. He didn't quite know how to answer.

"Emotion is for the weak. I am not weak, I am strong and I will never allow myself to be consumed by any form of emotion. Tonight was just a blip. But I swear, I will never allow it to happen again!" Draco replied as he went to leave the room.

"Draco, emotion doesn't make you weak! It makes you strong. If you never felt emotion you would be an empty shell. You wouldn't even be able to love your mother, and I KNOW you love your mother! I also know that it was fear that made you curse Katie Bell, I just don't know what scared you so much you thought that was your only option" Hermione said.

Draco stopped too listen. She was right. He did love his mother, and it was his love for his mother that gave him the fear to do what he did. Of course he would never let her know that.

"I didn't do it out of fear Granger. I did it because I wanted to do it!" he spat at her.

"Come Draco, we both know that's not true" Hermione said in a calm voice, not stooping to his level.

Draco let that remark set in.

"You know nothing about me" Draco said in an almost whisper this time.

"You're right, I don't. I don't think I want to know the whole story, but I know that you need help. Someone to talk to. I mean I know we're not friends and you could so easily kill me right now but I will help you as best as I can. Just tell me why you cursed Katie Bell" Hermione pleaded with him.

Hermione's words struck a raw nerve with Draco. She was wrong. It wouldn't be easy for him to kill her. In fact it would be near impossible. He's not a killer! He never wanted to be a killer. All he wanted was to please his father. And well, that has never happened, and he doesn't think it ever will.

"I didn't mean to curse her" Draco said looking at Hermione. "It was an accident. I'm not a killer. And I wouldn't ask you for help even if my life depended on it". And with that Draco left the room. He couldn't look at her anymore or listen to her pep talk.

He made his way to the library. He knew that no-one ever really went there (well other than Hermione) and he knew that he could be in peace there.

_**So what do you all think? Sorry it's a little short but I am back :D And I intend on updating tomorrow: D Hope you all enjoyed this very short chapter but a longer chapter will be up tomorrow: D xxx PLEASE REVIEW! 3 **_


	9. The Mystery that is Draco Malfoy

_**Hey everyone :D I have been in a power-cut so I have had no electricity to update. So here is the next chapter :D I'm writing the next chapter as we speak **__** Please read and review. **_

**Chapter 9 – The Mystery that is Draco Malfoy**

Hermione left the room of requirement and she just walked. She didn't know where she was walking but she just needed to clear her head. Why did Draco always get defensive? Why did he try to kill Katie bell and then feel guilty about it? Nothing about this situation made sense. She needed answers but she didn't know how to get them or where to go to get them. Draco was never going to tell her.

She found herself outside in the courtyard sitting down on a broken wall. She knew it was quite chilly outside, what with the snow and all, and she tried to wrap her school robes around herself tightly to keep any draft out. She felt the cold air did her good, but clearing her mind and allowing her to think straight. She just sat there as the snow fell around her and let her mind clear.

Draco was in the library. He sat in the far back corner near the window. He knew this corner would provide him with the privacy he needed in order to read through the pages of the vanishing cabinet that he pulled out of the book a few days back. He sat there and read through the first page. It basically told him everything he already knew about them. Borgin had told him all this has had his Aunt Bellatrix.

He was feeling really frustrated by this task. He knew that when his parents, Voldemort and his Aunt found out about his failed attempt to assassinate Dumbledore there would be consequences. He knew that to make it up to them he needed to fix this cabinet as quickly as possible. He continued to read through the pages, trying to make sense of what the pages were telling him. He felt like he had read for hours straight when it had probably only been about 10 minutes. He left he needed a break and he wanted to clear his head. He made his way out of the library and down to the courtyard. He was grateful to see it was still snowing. He loved snow; it meant it would be harder for people to see his face. They wouldn't be able to see his facial expressions or see him crying.

He was outside and was aware of a few pupils in the courtyard. He could see the Weasley twins hexing snowballs to follow pupils and then hit them on the head when they least expected it. He could see a group of first year Slytherin students reading a book and giggling in the corner of the courtyard. He wondered what was so funny about it. He decided he would sit on the wall furthest away from the doors so as to not be interrupted. He was sitting there for about 5 minutes just watching people go on with their daily lives, without a care in the world, and he envied them.

He was aware of a commotion occurring in the corner where he had seen the first year Slytherin Students. He decided he had better go and see what was happening. He made his way over to where they were and could make out an older girl with brown hair. The snow was pretty heavy now so it was only when he was right in front of her that he could see that it was Granger.

Hermione looked up and saw a Slytherin pupil walking toward her. 'Great' she though. Now I have to argue with 1st years as well as an older pupil.

"Give it us back!" screamed one of the 1st year students.

"No! I don't know how you got this but you shouldn't have it. What are your names" Hermione replied.

"Well if you really are a great witch then you should be able to guess" a girl in the group replied.

"What's going on here" the Slytherin student asked.

Hermione recognised that voice and turned around to see Draco.

'That's it. I've lost the battle. He'll never help me with the discipline' Hermione though.

"I'll ask again" Draco said looking at the first years. "What's going on here?"

"The Mudblood Gryffindor has taken our book from us!" The same girl replied. The rest of the group grinned.

"DO NOT CALL A PREFECT THAT!" Draco shouted at her.

The group of Slytherin's stood back in shock. They were sure that he would side with them.

"What book is it?" Draco asked turning to Hermione.

"A book on dark magic. It's got things about how to cast the imperius curse, the killing curse and things like that". Hermione replied handing the book to Draco.

Draco opened the book and quickly flicked through the pages.

"Where did you get this book" Draco asked. This time the girl of the group stayed quiet.

"He's asked you a question" Hermione Said.

"No-one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood" The girl spat at her. The words reminded Hermione of the first time she had ever been called a Mudblood at Hogwarts.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Draco replied. "50 points from Slytherin!"

That shocked Hermione more than it did the Slytherin students. Draco was actually taking points away from his own house AND he was standing up for her?

"WHAT!" the girl shouted at him.

"You heard me" Draco replied. "I told you not to call her that and you decided to defy me. Now. I suggest if you do not want to lose more house-points you answer our questions! Where did you get this book?"

"The restricted section" the girl replied hanging her head.

"Who gave you permission to enter there" Hermione asked.

The girl looked at her with hate in her eyes. Draco gave her a warning look.

"No-one" she replied.

"So how did you get in there?" Hermione replied.

"Madame Pince opened the doors to allow Draco to enter a couple of days ago and I snuck in behind her when she wasn't looking". The girl replied.

Draco panicked a little but he didn't allow the panic to hit his face.

"I had permission to be there. You did not!" Draco replied.

The girl kept looking at the floor.

"How do you want to deal with this?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked at Draco as if asking who he was talking too. She was shocked to see he was at looking at her.

"I'm going to be biased because I am a Slytherin" he replied.

"Well I would think 20 points for stealing a library book, 20 books for entering the restricted section without permission and a further 10 points for showing it to other pupils" Hermione replied.

"Very well" Draco replied. "That is 50 points and then the other 50 points for being defiant. So you have lost Slytherin house 100 house-points this afternoon. I hope it was worth it". Draco said as he walked off with the book.

Hermione decided to chase after him.

"Draco" she shouted. He continued to walk. She finally caught up with him. "Draco where are you going?"

"To the library. This book needs to be returned" Draco replied.

"Draco come on. You've never been one to follow rules and you have just taken 100 points away from your own house. 50 of which were taken because they called me a Mudblood. A word that you have been calling me since I arrived here".

Draco stopped and turned to look at her. "Hermione" Draco said as if he was going to say something but decided against it. He walked off again.

One of these days Hermione might actually understand the mystery that is Draco Malfoy.

_**So what do you think? Please review! I won't update until I get at least 2 reviews! **__ _


End file.
